X-Men Vol 1 6
, but continue to follow him. Xavier mentions this may be because they are being controlled subconsciously. The Sub-Mariner realizes what type of man he has allied himself with, so he turns against Magneto and destroys the magnet. The X-Men break into the lab, so Magneto, Toad and Mastermind run away. The Scarlet Witch demands that Quicksilver be returned to her, but the X-Men do not comply. A short battle breaks out that is stopped by Professor Xavier when he brings Quicksilver's body to the Scarlet Witch. Namor decides that he has had enough of fighting for the day, so he starts to head back to his kingdom when he is attacked by Magneto and his giant magnet. The Sub-Mariner overcomes the beating he is taking and is able to destroy the magnet. The X-Men watch as the Sub-Mariner withdraws back to his kingdom, then observe Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood retreat in his own jet plane. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Various Atlanteans :* Atlantean hired by Magneto * (Mt) ** (Indirect mention) Locations: * :* ::* * :* * :* Sub-Mariner's undersea castle * Items: * * Vehicles: * Unnamed freighter * Undersea racer * 3-masted ship * | Notes =* This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.Reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Uncanny X-Men 1 * Marvel Masterworks: X-Men 1 * Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 2nd Edition 1 * Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 25 * X-Men: The Early Years 6 * Amazing Adventures Vol 3 11 * Amazing Adventures Vol 3 12 - story 2 * credits: ** Written: With the Flair of Stan Lee ** Drawn: With the Air of Jack Kirby ** Inked: With the Care of Chic Stone ** Lettered: On a Dare by S. Rosen * references: , , and | Trivia = *Namor is established to be a mutant. At this point in time, Namor was mainly appearing as a recurring character in the Fantastic Four series. *Fan appeal in the "letters" section at the end of the book suggest that they would like to see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch leave Magneto to become good, possibly joining the X-Men. * This is the first mention of a "cook" for the X-Men, but one has yet to be revealed. * Iceman uses his ice powers to make pie a la mode in this issue. Unfortunately, the editors ignored the need for cream when making ice cream and Bobby would have really only eaten ice. * Magneto apparently shows telepathic powers in this issue as he sends forth a mental image as an ambassador to Prince Namor. This is the same mental power Professor X uses to look for Namor. It is even stated that Magneto's mind is second in the world to Professor X's capability. | Recommended = * - first appearance of Magneto * - first appearance Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * - Vs. the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * - first appearance of Modern Age Namor * - Namor's most recent defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four * - Namor and Hulk team up. | Links = }}